Entanglements
by Clannadlvr
Summary: A series of drabbles features ships and connections from Clex to Chlex to Clitney to...Lionel skipping?
1. Spring Break

written for wednesday100 community on lj

Clex/Chlex

* * *

Chloe stretched her sun-kissed limbs, angling for the optimum sunlight that could be found poolside at Lex's Ibiza hideaway. Never in a million years had she thought that Lex would invite her to the capital of sun, alcohol, and sex for Spring Break. Especially since Clark had received the only other invitation. 

Chloe watched as the familiar dance of longing looks played out between the two men… Clark blushed and yearned… Lex gazed with unabashed desire.

But she was surprised when both men looked at her just as hungrily.

All of the sudden the reason for her invitation was clear.

* * *


	2. Tristan and Isolde

**Tristan and Isolde**

Clark/Lex

A/N: For roseemily's first line meme!

* * *

"I think I like opera."

Lex allowed an uncustomary blink before replying. "Really?"

He watched Clark squirm for a moment, then decided to relieve him. "Care to tell me when this change occurred? Last time we talked, opera was the equivalent of listening to another of Jonathan Kent's lectures."

Lex concealed his smile as Clark blushed.

"Well, it's just that… you know this whole Tristan and Isolde thing?"

"Yes?"

"I think they're like us."

"A love that's doomed for all time?"

"No. That we're soul mates."

Lex didn't have the heart to tell Clark that there were no such things.

* * *


	3. Touchdown

**Touchdown**

Clitney**  
**

A/N: For medie's first line meme!

* * *

"You shouldn't be here."

"I know…but…"

What the hell? Didn't this Kent kid get it? Didn't he realize that a repeat of what happened when too much cheap beer and months of waiting for Lana to give it up resulted in twenty minutes in the back of a pick-up truck…was a mistake?

And didn't he get that the whole sheepish look thing was too damn hard to resist?

"Shit," Whitney mumbled.

"Whitney…"

Well, he'd be damned if he did…so why not enjoy it?

"Shut up, Kent," he said, as he dragged the farmboy onto his lap.

Touchdown.

* * *


	4. Envious Propulsion

**Envious Propulsion**

Pairing: Clark/Lana/Chloe…sort of.

Spoilers: Exodus

* * *

She watched their dance of tongues and lips in sick fascination. 

It turned her stomach even as it titillated her. The fire that burned throughout her, the hot tears that stung her eyes, the desire that coursed through her to be a part of that… it was too much.

The phone call was easy. Just seven buttons pushed to pull her away from the clash of need and heartbreak threatening to throw her to the ground as she left the barn.

Ring. Ring. Answer. Sickening salvation.

"Mr. Luthor? I've given more thought to your proposition… does the offer still stand?"

* * *


	5. Senses

**Senses**

Chlex

A/N: For nifraidril's first line meme…and her newly found interest in SV het!

* * *

He didn't see it coming, and maybe that's why it worked so well.

Their relationship seeped into his life so effortlessly; clandestine meetings, testimonies and safe houses absorbed by six hundred thread-count sheets. A détente formed by mutual necessity that became the most sensuously pleasing of alliances.

But now as he looks over her pale form, almost childlike against the softness of his four-poster, he doesn't see a wall of tabloid articles or smell the burn of timber and sheetrock that marked an empty grave.

He hears her soft breathing, feels her silken skin…

…and can see the future again.

* * *


	6. Systematic

**Systematic**

A/N: For plumevil's first line meme! Chlex, of a sort.

* * *

They have an established system. 

On the first of every month, an envelope appears on the doorstep of her Metropolis apartment. It contains leads, contacts, casually misfiled documents…

They're all about his competitors, of course.

So while he sends colorcoded documents about Wayne Industries and the Queen Trust, she researches the multiple divisions of his company on the sly.

He knows, of course.

But he lets her do it anyway.

Like clockwork, each month she sends him back a list of what she's found on LexCorp.

A chess game played across continents, they move… always keeping the other in check.

* * *


	7. Catch

For the wednesday100 OOC challenge...

* * *

Unbelieving blue eyes watched as Lionel skipped down the halls of the mansion with a goofy grin on his face.

Lionel Luthor was _skipping_?

Lex had been watching his father's entrance on the security camera and was having quite a hard time dealing with what was on the screen. His father was dressed up in a costume of sorts… pinstriped matching pants and top, cleats, a cap, and a few items that suspiciously looked like…a bat, ball, and mitt?

Then the doors to the office burst open, admitting a ponytail clad Lionel. "So, Son, ready for that game of catch?"

* * *


	8. The Caretaker

**The Caretaker**

A/N: For tamalinn's 55 word challenge! Not quite a drabble.

* * *

Once, his mother showed him the art of deadheading flowers, snapping off shriveled, useless buds so that vivid reds and violets from violent stalks could form.

Now, his hands carry on that practice without hesitation.

The gleaming sharpness of pruning sheers has given way to the blunt accuracy of pulsating green rocks.

His garden blooms.

* * *


	9. Freudian

**Freudian**

Inspired by the Chlexers community on lj!

* * *

This was getting ridiculous. Every attempt Chloe made to get an interview with Sex Luthor fell flat. 

Sneaking into Luthor Manor dressed in a lemon yellow exterminator outfit had tanked when she had been caught sneaking around his bedroom. Security just couldn't believe that she'd seen a cockroach skitter across his 750 thread count sheets.

And posing as an elephant handler at the LuthorCorp Zoo dedication had quite literally turned into her handling a pile of crap.

And that stupid farmboy was no help…

Wait.

Did she just call him Sex Luthor?

Ohmygod, had she said that to his face?

* * *


	10. Pow!

**Pow! **

Inspired by my Chloe and Lana bitchfest icon.

* * *

She hadn't done it when Lana had gotten control of The Torch. She hadn't done it when she had been abandoned at the dance for Lana. She hadn't even done it when Lana had lied to her about her relationship with Clark, a chance glimpse in a musty barn her only truth. 

Now the Pink Princess thought she could take Chloe Sullivan down after one measly kickboxing lesson from Lex over a year ago? Chloe Sullivan, honorary "guy" in the eyes of Clark and Pete during endless summers of tackle football and games of manhunt?

Pow!

Damn, that felt good.

* * *


End file.
